


Red and Blue mixing together

by junheeschoice



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by I'M - Try, Light Angst, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junheeschoice/pseuds/junheeschoice
Summary: Jinwoo and Myungjun have already been dating for four years. They're the perfect couple until Jinwoo makes a big mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was heavily inspired by the song Try by I'M (he was a past Topp Dogg member and the song is absolutely beautiful, please check it out). I really wanted to write Myungjun and this is was happened. The story is much longer than I thought it would be and much longer than anything I've ever written so I hope you enjoy. I really put a lot of work into it.  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> :D

When Jinwoo woke up, it was already afternoon. He spend the whole night crying again. Since the incident, he hasn't been sleeping well. Whenever he lays down in bed, he can only think of him. His blinding smile and the way his eyes would crinkle whenever he smiled. His loud laugh that would sound through the whole apartment and the weird sounds he'd make when being particularly happy.

He missed his blonde, tousled mop of hair that he'd love running his hands through and he missed the purr the other would let out whenever he did that. He missed his hands that would perfectly fit together with his, the way he'd search for his hand whenever they were going somewhere and the way he clutched his hand tighter when Jinwoo was not paying attention to him. 

He missed the body lying next to him at night, the warmth his body would provide and his amazing cuddles. He always felt so protected and safe with him.

But he missed the other's lips the most. The way they'd feel against his, soft and sweet like honey. How their lips would fit perfectly together, how he'd bite his lip when he got bored of simply kissing and how they'd fight for dominance with their tongues, knowing really well that Jinwoo would back down in the end because he didn't have quite as much energy as the other.

He missed their weekly karaoke sessions in their cozy living room and the way the other's voice would sound, he never heard such a beautiful voice before. While Jinwoo wasn’t really the best singer, the other sung perfectly, hit every high note and made goosebumps appear on Jinwoo's skin. 

He missed everything about him and now with him gone, it felt like there's no sunshine in his life anymore, Myungjun was his sunshine.  
Myungjun, Kim Myungjun. 

He was his boyfriend for 4 years until Jinwoo fucked up and now all the has left of him are broken dreams, memories that make his heart hurt and Myungjun's oversized black sweater that still smelled like him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Jinwoo and Myungjun met the first time in college. It was Jinwoo's first day and the only people he knew were Juho and Wonwoo, a pair of twins who were in his class since kindergarten. All three of them loved to rap and wanted to take up music and producing in university. While Wonwoo and Juho have always been more serious than Jinwoo, they wanted to produce albums while Jinwoo was more into film music.

He loved how music could set the mood for anything in a movie and how it pronounces the actor's feelings. Music can change a movie to something really beautiful and that’s why he loved it. He has always been a bit dreamier as his friends. 

So while Juho and Wonwoo went to their first lecture, Jinwoo had enough time to check out the university’s café. Due to the university being specialized in performing arts, it was a bit on the smaller side and very creative to boost the students’ inspiration. You could see unique architecture, graffiti and very different interior than you’d expect from a university. The café was not a difference there. 

It was on the outskirt of the university grounds and kind of looked like a big orange-brown ball. Jinwoo thought, it kind of looked like a pumpkin. Inside there were lots of cozy booths with lots of fluffy pillows and Jinwoo swore he saw a cat disappearing under one table when he entered. He walked up to the counter to ring the bell, seeing as nobody was at the counter. 

“Myungjun, can you please go to the counter? We have a customer!” a boy yelled. One minute later, a boy with fluffy black hair came out of the door connecting kitchen and customer area, giving Jinwoo a blinding smile. 

“What do you want today?” the guy, Myungjun, asked with a cheery voice. 

Jinwoo took another look at him. He seemed to be around his height, maybe a bit older. Though what Jinwoo noticed first was how absolutely beautiful the boy was. His eyes, his lips, his perfect face, even his hands looked pretty. But most importantly, he seemed to be oozing happiness and his smile made Jinwoo’s stomach feel funny. He never believed in Love at First Sight, just calling it a myth because you have to know a person to fall in love with them but apparently Myungjun proved him wrong. 

He didn’t even notice he had been staring at the boy behind the counter until he waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Are you still there, bro? You seemed to have zoned out for a second… or maybe, you were blinded by my beauty?” Myungjun asked with a cheeky smile while Jinwoo turned red. 

“Um sorry, I’d- I’d like a coffee please?” he stuttered out. 

“What kind of coffee would you like? We have several kinds?” the boy behind the counter said and pointed up to the board behind him. 

“I don’t know, can you recommend one?” 

“Sure,” the barista said, “you can sit down somewhere and I’ll be there with your drink in a second.”

Jinwoo nodded and sat down in one of the booths at the windows. He wanted the ground to swallow him right now for staring at the cute barista so long that he even noticed and called him out on it. 

Right then, Myungjun came with what looked like a really sweet and chocolatey latte. “A sweet latte for a sweet guy,” he said with a wink and went back to the counter. Jinwoo thought his heart stopped right then. 

The coffee was a bit too sweet for Jinwoo’s taste in the end, He’d probably just stay true to his iced black coffee. He thanked Myungjun anyways while paying, stuffing the receipt in his pocket to throw it away outside, a typical habit he developed over the years.

Just as he wanted to throw it away, he noticed a little note at the back of the receipt. “If you want to stare at me more, how about we meet up tomorrow for lunch? I’ll meet you here at 2pm. – Myungjun”. To say Jinwoo freaked out was an understatement. 

When he told Juho and Wonwoo about what happened at the café, they had two different opinions on it. Juho said to not go as he might be a freak and Wonwoo, being slightly older, just slapped the back of his brother’s head and told him to ‘go and get this guy’. Even though, Jinwoo was nervous, he followed Wonwoo’s advice and met up with Myungjun the next day. 

There he learned that Myungjun and he weren’t really that different from each other, both were really happy people that liked to sing stupid songs and just have fun. Though Myungjun had a lot more energy and was bouncy, while Jinwoo easily got tired and was pretty slow. 

It was a good match because the two-year older male pulled Jinwoo’s mood up and Jinwoo helped him be a little calmer. 

After one week of meeting up, Myungjun introduced him to his best friend and roommate Dongmin. Dongmin was a year younger than Jinwoo, though entered the school the same year as him since he skipped a year in school due to his intelligence. 

Over time, Jinwoo grew a lot closer with those two and drifted apart from Juho and Wonwoo. It was inevitable to drift away from your high school friends. Jinwoo felt bad for it but both Juho and Wonwoo found new friends. 

After two months of ‘meeting up as friends’, Jinwoo and Myungjun made their relationship official. Dongmin was so happy that they finally got together but also told Jinwoo, that if he were to break Myungjun’s heart, he’d never talk to him again.

Myungjun was his everything, his whole world, his universe. He was his reason to wake up every day and his reason to be happy. Now he just felt empty and it's his damn fault.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Jinwoo never thought he’d break Myungjun's heart but sadly he did because of one stupid mistake. It all happened on Bin's 21th birthday party, 4 years later. Bin was a new friend the trio made after two years and now Dongmin’s boyfriend. Myungjun has been excited about the party for ages since Jinwoo normally doesn’t tag along to parties. If Jinwoo had known what would happen, he would have never agreed to go there.

But he did. Jinwoo has always known that his alcohol tolerance is really low, he learned that on a high school party when he got drunk from one beer and almost starting stripping, if Juho hadn’t held him back. Yet on that one particular day, he got shitdrunk.

At first, it was just one drink because everyone wanted to clink glasses to celebrate and who was he to order a juice when even his dongsaengs were drinking? It was still fine because it wasn't that much alcohol and he was having fun. 

But then he went to the kitchen to get a coke. He should have never trusted Lee Sanghyuk. While Sanghyuk (or Dawon, how he wants everyone to call him) is a nice and funny guy who hung a lot around Myungjun because their personalities match well (both were hyper and extra as fuck), he was also a guy who loved to drink and who loved to make the people around him equally drunk. So Jinwoo's drink may have been coke but with a lot of alcohol mixed in and after finishing it, he was positively drunk.

Over the evening, he lost Myungjun as the older went to greet Seokmin and Seungkwan. So the now completely drunk Jinwoo went on his quest to find his boyfriend again, not quite an easy task when you can't even walk straight. After ten minutes that felt like thirty to him, he settled down on a couch in the corner of the living room of Bin's family. 

He closed his eyes, hoping his boyfriend would come and find him because he just wanted to go home. Jinwoo was luckily a different kind of drunk than in high school because his mind was just hazy and he couldn’t think straight. He was caught in his drunken haze until he heard a cough next to him. Jinwoo opened his eyes slowly to see Juho with newly dyed grey hair sitting next to him and chuckling.

"You know that you can't hold your alcohol well, Jinwoo. Why did you even drink?" he questioned him, slightly slurring his words. Obviously, he was also drunk though he probably had a lot more alcohol than Jinwoo would ever be able to drink without passing out.

"Dawon mixed something in my drink," the blonde answered tiredly. Juho nodded. Since Jinwoo got close with Myungjun and Dongmin, Juho has found new friends, firstly Seokwoo who was also born in the same year as him. Later a few other guys joined the friend group, one of them being Dawon. Juho really had his fair share of experiences with the overenthusiastic boy and his love for alcohol.

An awkward silence fell over the boys. They haven’t talked much in the past years and were both drunk so nobody knew what to say. Since Juho was still more sober than Jinwoo, he tried to start a conversation.

"You know, I miss you sometimes Jinwoo. We were the best friends for ages and we found new ones but nobody really understands me like you did.” Juho hesitated before saying the next sentence. “Actually there's something I wanted to tell you for ages. I've actually fallen in love with you in our last year of high school. You're like such a nice person and you know how I started to question my sexuality back then? Well I did because of you, because you were so damn cute and hot and I couldn't wrap my mind around it." 

Jinwoo got interested by Juho's speech and sat up straightly, listening to his old friend. He never thought his friend felt that way. Juho and he were always the ones without crushes in high school, always joking that they’d end up forever alone with 15 cats.  
Wonwoo was always the one out of their friend group that was in relationships, first girls, then his first boyfriend Soonyoung, the Chinese exchange student Junhui and nowadays he’s dating an acting and modeling major called Mingyu. 

But Juho being in love with him? Jinwoo suddenly felt bad. They’ve been best friends, how could he not notice? He had to admit that he thought his same-aged friend was attractive for some time too. How much Juho must have been hurting? Jinwoo was pulled out of his thoughts when the grey-haired boy continued.

"I wanted to confess to you the whole year but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. And it hurts to see you with Myungjun. I know you're happy and all and that's all I ever wanted but I wish I could have kissed you at least once.” There were now tears running over Juho’s face. 

Even if Juho and him aren’t that close anymore, he still hated to see the other cry. He wanted to comfort him but his brain wasn’t cooperating with him. No words of consolation could be formed and so his drunk brain only found one solution.

He kissed Juho. 

Juho's lips felt nothing like Myungjun's, they were rough and chapped and kinda salty because of the boy's tears. After one second, he felt two hands push him away. 

"Shit, Jinwoo, what was that?" Juho stammered, looking frantically around the room, now completely sobered up. “I just didn’t mean for you to kiss me, you belong with Myung-“. Suddenly he stopped talking, gaze transfixed on something on the other side of the room.

Jinwoo followed Juho's gaze until he found that Juho was looking at. Myungjun was standing across the room, staring at the two of them with a shocked face. He saw hurt flash over his boyfriend's eyes and a tear running down his cheek. 

Jinwoo immediately scrambled up to run after his boyfriend also sobered up now because of the shock. 

"Myungjun wait," he shouted to get his boyfriend's attention.

Myungjun turned around, now full on crying. Jinwoo's heart broke at the sight, he always hated when people close to him cried but seeing Myungjun cry was the worst. 

"Was this relationship some kind of joke to you? Four years, Jinwoo, we've been together for 4 years and the first time you see your old high school friend again, you go and kiss him?"

"No it's not like tha-" 

"Don't even start, Park Jinwoo. I thought I'd spend my whole life with you but apparently I don't mean anything to you. It's over," Myungjun cried and fumbled with the bracelet around his wrist. 

Jinwoo rushed forward, his hand grasping the elder's wrist and the bracelet. "No keep it on, Myungjun. This is just a misunderstanding, I was drunk and Juho was too so he was telling me about how he liked me in high school and I kissed him. But it didn't mean a thing." 

Myungjun just shook his head. "Don't ever talk to me again." With that he pushed the younger one off and ran outside. All that was left was a red bracelet with a charm saying 'KM + PJ forever'. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Jinwoo still remembers the day he bought that bracelet. It had been a few days before their third anniversary. He messaged Dongmin earlier that day if he could help him find something since he's known Myungjun is whole life. Dongmin actually didn't want to go out that day since he planned a DVD evening with his boyfriend Bin (they just started dating back then), but Jinwoo promised to buy him lunch one day. How could Dongmin reject that offer?

They met up near the big shopping mall. Jinwoo had totally no idea what to buy his boyfriend. Flowers were too regular, a necklace too girly, a ring too official and couple sweaters too cheesy. Dongmin instead was calm and had amazing ideas and so Jinwoo found himself getting a red and a blue bracelet with silver engraved charms reading 'KM + PJ forever' and a big stuffed lion that reminded him of his boyfriend with his newly dyed honey blonde hair. 

Now looking back at it, this was incredibly cheesy too but Jinwoo didn't care at that time. 

On the day of the anniversary, he called Minhyuk over to help him cook something because he would probably burn down the kitchen without any help. Myungjun had classes that day so Minhyuk snuck in right after the oldest left to prepare a meal for the pair. Jinwoo wasn't really cooking much but instead freaked out about what to wear and if his boyfriend would like the presents he got him. 

Myungjun came home that day around 6pm and Jinwoo was just setting the food on the table. Minhyuk had left 10 minutes before so nobody would notice that Jinwoo didn't really cook. 

Of course Myungjun did notice. He knew his boyfriend was terrible at cooking and would even ruin ramen but for the sake of the nervous mess sitting in front of him, he pretended to not know anything. Jinwoo was tense the whole evening and right now, he would slap himself for being like that instead of just enjoying the moment.

After the meal came to an end, Jinwoo started a whole speech about how Myungjun was the best thing to ever happen to him and how much he loved him. Honestly, Myungjun was expecting his boyfriend to do something on their anniversary since he's always been spoiling Myungjun. Whenever he said that the younger shouldn't waste his money on him, the other just silenced him with a kiss and said "if it's for someone as beautiful as you, the money isn't going to waste, “making Myungjun blush.

The presents made Myungjun cry and Jinwoo almost thought that the older hated them but when he lifted his head up showing his eye smile, he knew that it were only happy tears. Myungjun also got him something, some recording equipment, as the younger has been complaining how he can't really produce anything with the stuff he has because it was way too old.

Jinwoo was overwhelmed that his boyfriend actually remembered it and spend so much money for him to keep following his dream, he kissed his boyfriend. And hell did they kiss a lot that day. Both were happy and wearing their matching bracelets, red and blue mixing together. 

 

Now the red bracelet wasn't on Myungjun's wrist anymore. It was laying on the bedside table next to Jinwoo, a bit dirty from the ground his now ex-boyfriend tossed it onto. 

Ex-boyfriend. 

The word alone breaks Jinwoo's heart. Why did he have to drink that evening 5 days ago? He wants to blame Dawon for giving him the mixed coke or Juho for confessing his feelings that evening but he knows that they're not at fault. Jinwoo should have gotten himself something else to drink after the first sip on Dawson's coke. He knew right away that there was alcohol in there but why didn't he do anything? 

And why did he have to be so dumb and kiss Juho? Sure, he was drunk and Juho just confessed, but the boy was just as drunk as him and didn't even want him to kiss him at that moment. He even said that he was happy for Jinwoo and Myungjun so why did he decide to turn off his brain? 

Jinwoo wanted to curse everything. Myungjun went back to their shared apartment after the fight and Jinwoo didn't dare to set a foot back there, too scared of what Myungjun might do. Would be yell at him? Ignore him? Treat him as if he was a stranger? He wanted to throw up just thinking about it. 

Though, he did call Myungjun and texted him, without any answer, except the older boy blocking him.

Juho offered him to stay at his apartment but he couldn't bear seeing him right now after all what happened so he went to live with Minhyuk for now, the only person that would still talk to him. Though Jinwoo hasn't really come out of the younger's guest room at all since he's been staying at his, Minhyuk kept trying to help him and give him food. He was thankful for the younger. 

Minhyuk didn't like what happened but he understood in a way how it all happened and knew that Jinwoo regretted it more than anything. It pained him to see both of his hyungs so hung up over this kiss when in reality it wasn't that much of a big deal in his eyes. Jinwoo was drunk out of his mind while another drunk guy confessed that he wishes he could have kissed him once in his life. This was kind of bound to happen in his opinion. Fucking alcohol.

The others didn't quite agree with Minhyuk's view on this whole thing. Myungjun was hurt that his boyfriend kissed another boy even if he always said that he wouldn't want anyone else, Dongmin was mad because Jinwoo broke his best friend's heart, Bin thought that not Jinwoo was at fault but Juho and almost beat the poor guy up and Sanha just followed what his hyungs said.

Minhyuk just wanted them all to stop being so upset and fucking make up but it seemed like everyone was too stubborn for that. 

After 10 days of both parties being stubborn and wallowing in self-pity, Minhyuk had enough. Together with his boyfriend Chan (who was by the way also annoyed because Minhyuk wouldn't pay attention to him because of this fight, thank you very much), he made a plan on how to get the pair to finally make up.

They just needed the two to have the time to speak together or force them to by locking them in a room. The problem was just how to lock them in a room to figure themselves out, especially with Dongmin protecting Myungjun from getting into contact with Jinwoo like a mother its newborn child. Chan's idea to just kidnap the two wasn't really helping there. 

They had been brainstorming for ages until Chan got a message from Seungkwan. It might have been telepathy but at that moment, Minhyuk and Chan had an idea that just might work.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“So what am I supposed to do?” Seungkwan asked his dongsaengs who were standing in front of him with expectant looks.

“You have to text both Myungjun and Jinwoo that you need help from them. Myungjun graduated with a music degree in singing and Jinwoo is a producer. Maybe you suddenly thought that you need some advice from Myungjun to pass-“

“Bitch, I’m best in my grade at singing, have you heard my high notes?” Seungkwan interrupted, obviously offended that the younger couple thought he’d need any help.

“Of course, we know that hyung, you’re amazing,” Chan reassured, “we just need you to pretend that you need help. I thought, you were a good actor? Time to show it.” The words of praise relaxed Seungkwan slightly. It’s not that he meant to be like a diva, he was actually just a small insecure bean that needed reassurance that he was okay the way he was.

“Okay and what am I gonna do about Jinwoo?”

“Tell Jinwoo that you want to learn producing from him. Something like that should get him out of his slump, at least I hope so. Both Jinwoo and Myungjun are always on time so invite Myungjun 5 minutes earlier. Once Myungjun is in your room, I’ll come with Jinwoo and then they’ll hopefully be forced to make up.” The three of them really hoped that this would work.

To: Kim Myungjun  
From: Boo Seungkwan

Hey hyung, I’m scared of failing my music assignment, can you help me? You know, I’m usually confident but I can’t manage to hit this note and Seokmin is out of town. Can you come to my apartment tomorrow at 3:15 pm?

 

To: Park Jinwoo  
From: Boo Seungkwan

I know we don’t know each other too well but I was wondering if you could help me out? I want to learn producing and I’m too scared that Jihoon-hyung hits me with his guitar if I ask him. Can you be at my apartment tomorrow at 3:20 pm?

 

All they could do now was hope that the messages were realistic enough and both of them would come.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Myungjun was confused when he got a message from Seungkwan. The two were friends but Seungkwan almost never texts. He just appears in your apartment if he wants something. It must be really embarrassing for him to ask for this, Myungjun thought and shrugged. It would probably be good for him to go out for once.

He has been staying in his and Jinwoo’s apartment the whole time with Dongmin, Sanha and Bin visiting him every day. It was nice to have their company because they helped to cheer him up, but nobody could ever make him smile as much as Jinwoo.

The whole apartment smelled of the younger boy, everything reminded him, all the good memories they shared. Dongmin tells him every day to just forget Jinwoo but Myungjun can’t seem to manage that. The boy has fucking cheated on him so why can’t he just let go? He’s probably happy with Juho now, he never even tried to come to their apartment. The thought made Myungjun want to throw up.

Juho cuddling with Jinwoo, Juho backhugging the small blonde like Myungjun used to, Juho kissing Jinwoo, Juho fu-

No, he needed to stop his thoughts right here if he didn’t want to start crying again. Why did this have to happen to him? Their relationship was perfect, the younger ones in their friend group were always jealous of what they had. They barely fought and if they did, it was only about trivial things like which kind of ramen were better or who would drive. After 5 minutes, they wold be laughing at how stupid they were to fight about this. 

Their realationship was like a beautiful field of flowers on a summer day. Warm, happy, refreshing and blooming more each day like the flowers. It was everything Myungjun ever wanted. And now all of this was gone. No field of flowers on a summer day anymore but a forest in a winter night. Cold, uncomfortable, dark and scary as hell. 

Myungjun just wanted to go back in time. Why did his boyfriemd have to cheat on him? Was it his fault? Maybe Myungjun wasn’t good-looking enough, what if he annoyed Jinwoo? He was known to have a little more energy than Jinwoo, what if he got annoyed by his enthusiasm with which he begged him to watch “just one more” episode of his favorite drama when Jinwoo just wanted to sleep? Juho was a little more laid back, yet still extra in a way.

Maybe this was Myungjun’s fault all along? Dongmin and Sanha would now butt in and tell him that he didn’t do anything wrong, it was Jinwoo who was the asshole. They never even let him read the messages Jinwoo wrote him. Myungjun knew they were just looking out for him but he would have liked to hear Jinwoo’s reason. Maybe this whole mess could still be fixed, maybe it was a misunderstanding? 

Myungjun sighed and played with the small box in his hands. He had been ready to marry the idiot. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

When Jinwoo saw the message, he immediately thought of telling Seungkwan that he couldn’t come. He didn’t want to go out and most certainly didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He had dark circles under his eyes and was skinny as hell, he didn’t have a scale but he was sure that by now he lost at least 10 kg, if not more. 

“Hyung? I made some food, please eat something,” Minhyuk begged him every day but he just didn’t have any more appetite that for one or two spoons. This day it was similar but he at least stood up from his bed and made the way to the kitchen to eat together with Minhyuk and also Chan. 

“Seungkwan told me that he wanted you to help him learn producing?” Chan started quietly when JInwoo sat down at the kitchen table. 

“Yeah he messaged me but I’m not going. He can ask Jihoon or Wonwoo or Seungcheol, they’d gladly help him.”

“But he wants you to help him, you’re much more patient than they are. Also it would be good for you to get out of here,” Minhyuk retorted.

“But-“

“No buts, hyung, I’m dragging you there tomorrow. You need to get your head clear for once, please.”

“Fine,” Jinwoo said, hoping Minhyuk would have forgotten it by the next day. 

 

Minhyuk did not forget it and so Jinwoo found himself being forced to shower. Admittedly, it felt great to shower again after such a long time. The shampoo luckily was some manly scent, Jinwoo couldn’t have handled smelling Myungjun’s honey shampoo. He wanted to cry again but swallowed down the tears, he needed to be strong now. 

After the shower, Chan and Minhyuk gave him a new pair of jeans and a blue hoodie and told him, it told him it was time to go. Jinwoo felt nervous to go out again but it wasn’t like he was meeting Myungjun, right?

Over at Seungkwan’s, everything was going as planned. Myungjun arrived right on point and Seungkwan led him over to his bedroom because “the acoustic was best there”. Right after the older was seated, Seungkwan ‘suddenly’ remembered that he needed to go to the toilet quickly and told Myungjun to wait. He closed the door behind him and went towards to apartment door to wait until Minhyuk and Chan came with Jinwoo. 

A minute later, the trio already arrived and Seungkwan greeted them, thanking Jinwoo for taking the time to help him. He led him to the same bedroom, he just led Myungjun into. When he opened the door, everything happened really quickly. 

As soon as Jinwoo took sight of Myungjun, he turned out but Seungkwan, Minhyuk and Chan pushed him inside again and closed the door, quickly locking it. 

“Guys, we locked you here so you two can make up because I’m sick of your bullshit,” Minhyuk yelled through the door. “We’re gonna go out now for an hour and when we’re coming back, you’ve hopefully made up.”

The last thing the broken up couple heard were footsteps going away from the room and a door falling shut. They were completely alone now.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

An awkward silence fell over the two boys. They stared at each other, looking at how well the other fared, did he look happy now? Or did he suffer as much as I did?

Myungjun was the first to break the silence, like always. “You know, everything started with you staring at me too. Do you remember?”

“Of course, I do, I was mortified that I stared at you so dumbly but I literally thought an angel was standing in front of me. You looked so beautiful, you still do.”

“Honestly, I thought it was cute, you were so cute. I needed to see you again.” Myungjun sighed at the memory. “Jinwoo, what exactly happened on Bin’s birthday?”

Jinwoo took a deep breath. He expected this question so he hesitantly started. “You know, after we all clinked our glasses to celebrate Bin’s birthday, I went to get a coke… from Dawon. He mixed something in my drink, I have no idea what it was but it definitely made me drunk. You know how awful I am with alcohol, only a small amount of it makes me drunk. The coke definitely was too much and I was drunk out of my mind and couldn’t think straight.”

Myungjun motioned for him to go on.

“Anyways, I wanted to search you to tell you that I got drunk and wanted to go home but I couldn’t find you and kept falling because my balance was totally off. So I sat down on that couch and after some time Juho sat down next to me.” He took another deep breath before continuing. “He was pretty drunk too, just that he’s the emotional drunk. He suddenly started going off about how he missed me and how he actually had a crush on me in high school. I was caught off guard and he went on, telling me how he is happy for us but how he wished he had kissed me at least once. And my dumb brain couldn’t give any other reaction than kissing him.”

It was quiet again, Myungjun was letting Jinwoo’s story sink in. 

“Don’t blame Juho, he did nothing wrong and even pushed me away when he realized that I was kissing him. It’s all my fault and I feel so damn sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you ever but I did. I don’t even expect you to forgive me, I don’t deserve it. ”

By that moment, Jinwoo was already crying again. He felt so pathetic, he didn’t have the right to cry since he hurt Myungjun but he just felt so sorry for everything he’d done. The boy didn’t even notice that he sunk down to the floor in front of Myungjun until a hand pulled him up to sit next to him on the bed.

“Where did you stay?” Myungjun asked with a soft voice. “Minhyuk’s.”

Myungjun nodded and they went silent again. The older didn’t really know what to think. Jinwoo did kiss Juho but under a strong influence of alcohol and only to make a friend feel better, even if it wasn’t the best way to do it. He saw how much the younger regretted it, he looked like a mess. 

Honestly, Myungjun thinks that he overreacted. That’s why he brought up his hand to cup Jinwoo’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” he said while looking in the other’s eyes. The boy wiped his tears with his sleeves. “Why are you sorry?”

“I am sorry because I overreacted. I broke off our relationship because of one meaningless kiss. And I’m sorry for leaving you alone at that party. I’m your boyfriend, I should have made sure that you don’t get drunk. We’re both at fault and if you forgive me for overreacting and not taking care of you, I want to forgive you too.”

“Yes of course, I forgive you, even though you didn’t do anything wrong in my eyes.”

“Well, the kiss is only half as bad after hearing the story behind it.”

“To be honest, the kiss was awful. He’s just not you and your lips are definitely softer.”

Myungjun smirked at Jinwoo. “Wanna test that theory?”

And Jinwoo didn’t waste a second to connect their lips. Kissing Myungjun was definitely the best thing in the world. 

 

When Minhyuk, Chan and Seungkwan came back, the apartment was quiet. Minhyuk was scared that the couple has been silent the whole time and didn’t even try to make up. He got the key for the bedroom and slowly opened the door, peeking in to see what the two were doing. 

Myungjun and Jinwoo were lying together on Seungkwan’s bed, bodies completely intertwined and fast asleep. Minhyuk quietly closed the door again, but not before catching a look at the boy’s wrists. Both were wearing their bracelets again, red and blue mixing together.


End file.
